Manifest
The Manifest refers to lists of lost objects and items in Ōkamiden assigned by characters to Chibiterasu, which he must trace down each one in the list to return to the owner. Most of the manifests are optional and are done for Praise, though two of them are mandatory for the storyline. Unlike Key items, Manifests are marked as "Finished" and would not disappear when completed. A completed list but not yet given back to the owner will be colored purple on the "Manifest" index in the pause menu. Tama's Fireworks The lost list of items needed for Tama to make fireworks stolen by the demons all around Shinshu Field. This is the first manifest needed to be completed during the storyline. Upon completion and given to Tama, he will express his delight and begin preparing fireworks for his show. Pottery The lost list of the items and materials used by the Nameless Man to make potteries in his kiln. It was said that it was taken by the demons to Hana Valley. It is the earliest optional manifest in the game. Upon completion and given to the Nameless Man, he will mention making pottery in-between exercising. Mika's Holy Icons The lost list of icons needed by Mika which were stolen and hidden by the demons all around Shinshu Field. This is the third manifest and the second optional one in the game. Upon completion and given to Mika, he will be very grateful that all of the icons have been retrieved. Fishing Equipment The lost list of fishing rod parts needed by Karude which were stolen and hidden by the demons all around Agata Forest and the fabled Demon market. This is the fourth manifest and the third optional one in the, but it cannot be completed in the first visit to the Demon market, since during the event, the Celestial Brush technique Vine has yet to be obtained. Upon completion and given to Karude, he will be very grateful that all of the fishing rod parts have been retrieved. He said that he will give it to Kokari to replace his previously broken fishing pole that was meant to save Nanami. Madame Fawn's Goods The stolen list of some of the goods used by Madame Fawn to perform her fortune-telling. Some of it was scattered in Agata Forest while the others were carried by Demon scrolls. This is the second manifest needed to be completed during the storyline. Upon completion and given to Madame Fawn, she will state that she had known that Chibiterasu would find her items and offers to predict his future. Priestess Rao's Treasures The stolen artifacts and treasures of Rao's in Ankoku Temple. All of them were scattered across of South Ryoshima Coast. This is the sixth manifest and the fourth optional one in the game. Upon completion and given to the Priest, he will very grateful that the Rao's items had finally been retrieved. Brewer's Treasures The stolen ingredients of the Sake Brewer in the house next to the inn at Yakushi Village. All of them were snatched by demons and were carried to Hana Valley. This is the seventh manifest and the fifth optional one in the game. Upon completion and given to the Sake Brewer, he is will be surprised and very happy that he has finally got his sake ingredients again. He also proclaims that his sake can outclass even Kushi's sake. Momotaro's Treats The stolen treats belonged to Momotaro made by his grandmom. He lost each one of them to demons lingering around Shinshu Field when he crossed the area to reach Yakushi Village. Momotaro wanted to recruit all of the animals in the Yakushi Village Inn, so he requested that Chibiterasu and his partner retrieve them back. This is the eighth manifest and the sixth optional one in the game. Upon completion and given to Momotaro, he was really happy that he could now make all those animals his retainers. Journals The list of journals written by the Underground Ruins' excavation team, lost to the demons in the ancient labyrinth. This is one of the optional manifests to be done and the Journals may not be obtain again after the destruction of the Underground Ruins. When a member of the excavation team is talked to before meeting the Scholar Lady, he will ask Chibiterasu and Kurow to retrieve them from demons Upon completion and given to the Investigator, he will thank Chibiterasu and his partner and said that it will certain help them in the research. References Category:Gameplay